Like Father, Like Son
by Jaredsmyfave224
Summary: Emma's son, Andy, is a normal 4 year old boy, or so they thought. Emma's world is being turned upside down in the wake of mysterious headaches that have been plaguing her. Dean and Sam rush to save her but is it too late? Find out in Like Father, Like Son
1. Chapter 1

"Dean she'll be fine, she always is!" Sam said, trying to calm his brother down as they raced to the hospital after Rebecca had called them. "We could get there too late, we're two states away! What if she..." Dean said but Sam interrupted "She won't.". Dean pushed the gas pedal to the floor, trying to get there as fast as he could. Dean and Sam made it there the next morning, but they were too late. They went into Emma's room, her eyes were shut, and she looked so peaceful. ⌠I▓m sorry I wasn't there for you Emma." Dean said while brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I'm gonna go see how Rebecca is doing." Sam said turning to walk out of the room. "Wait, I'll come with you." Dean said "Ok." Sam said. Dean glanced back at Emma and sighed, then he walked out of the room. They saw Rebecca standing in the hall, almost in tears. She looked up and saw Dean and Sam, they quickly walked over to her. She was looking through the window of the nursery. "Which one is he?" Dean asked. Rebecca pointed to the baby in the third row, the tag on his bassinet read "Baby Jackson". "That's your grandson." she said, she was so happy a couple of tears fell down her cheek. "Has she named him yet?" Sam asked. "No, not yet. She fell asleep about 20 minutes after he was born." Rebecca said. The nurse in the nursery picked him up and carried him over to the window. All three of them smiled looking at him. "Well Sammy, he's way too handsome to have any of your looks." Dean said, smirking at his little brother. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at his great nephew. "I'm going to go check on Emma." Rebecca said, walking back down the hall. "What do you think she's going to name him?" Dean asked. "I don't know. She didn't really tell us what names she had in mind." Sam said. Rebecca came walking back down the hall "Guys, she's awake.". Dean and Sam got one last look at Emma's son, then went to her room.

"Hey Em." Dean said, walking over to her and giving her a hug. Sam gave her a hug too, and then took a seat. "How ya feeling?" Sam asked. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Emma chuckled. "On second thought, no." Sam said. Everyone shared a laugh. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Emma said. A nurse came in, holding Emma's son. Emma was overcome with joy as the nurse handed him to her. "He's an adorable baby." the nurse said. "Thank-you" Emma said. The nurse walked back out, and everyone had their eyes fixed on Emma and the baby. "So what are you going to name him?" Dean asked. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet." Emma said, running her finger down her son's sleeping face. "Andrew is my favorite. I just have to decide on a middle name.". "Andrew Jackson? A little presidential don't you think?" Dean said. "Actually, Winchester is going to be his last name." Emma said. "Really?" Sam said. "Well I couldn't decide whether to name him after you, or dad. So I figured Winchester would honor both of you." Emma smiled at her father and uncle. "All I need now is a middle name." she said. "What about Austin?" Rebecca said, thinking out loud. "Andrew Austin Winchester." Emma said, looking down at her son "I think it fits." she smiled. "You like that?" she asked her son. He just sneezed "I'll take that as a yes." Dean said.

4 Years Later

Emma was in her motel cleaning up Andrew's toys that were spread sporadically around the room. Emma looked up at her four year old, blonde haired, hazel eyed son asleep on one of the beds. He was clinging tight to his green stuffed dinosaur, named Charlie. His grandpa had given it to him for his second birthday, Andy was practically inseparable from it. After Emma had put all of the toys in Andy's bag, she started to pack up her clothes in her bag. Andy rolled over and faced Emma. He stretched out and opened his eyes. "Good morning handsome." Emma said. "Good morning mama." he said climbing out of his bed. "Go and dressed baby, we have a long drive." Emma said. "Ok." he said, he went over to his bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with an impala logo on it then went into the bathroom to change. Emma got their bags and went and threw them into the back of her SUV. Andrew came outside, Charlie tucked safely under his arm. "Ready to go?" Emma asked, putting her hand on top of his head and running it through his hair. "Yeah!" he said, smiling up at his mom. "Go buckle yourself in." Emma said. Andy opened the door to the car and buckled himself into his car seat. After shutting the back door Emma climbed into the driver's seat and cranked the car. "All buckled in?" she turned back and looked at Andy. He nodded his head. "Ok." Emma said. She put the car in reverse and pulled out of the motel parking lot.

Emma looked down at the clock on her radio it was flashing 10:57. She turned around in her seat and back at Andrew, who's head was slumped against the side of his car seat. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She went around to the backseat and opened it up, and unbuckled Andy from his car seat. She cradled him over her shoulder and tried to quietly close the door to. She grabbed his bag out of teh back of the car and then went inside the Roadhouse.

Jo was wiping down the counter after a long day. "Hey Em." she said, setting down the rag and walking over to her. "Hey Jo." Emma said. Jo took a look at Andy draped over Emma's shoulder "I remember when you were that size." Jo said "God, i'm old." she finished with a laugh. ". "I think being a mom makes you that way. How is Spencer?" Emma asked, laying Andy down on the couch. "He's in college. They grow up so fast don't they." Jo said. "You're not kidding. It's like yesterday he was born, then I blinked and he was four years old." Emma said. "I definatly know that feeling." Jo said. "This place seems so empty. What exactly happened to Ash again?" Emma asked as Jo poured her a drink. "Let's just say it involved a six pack of beer and a hot vampire." Jo said, she couldn't help but smile. "Atleast he died happy, sort of." Emma said. "To Ash." Jo said lifting her glass in a toast. "To Ash." Emma said. They clinked their glasses together and drank. Emma glanced at her watch "I gotta get going, the supernatural never sleeps." Emma said setting her glass down on the counter. "Thanks for watching him Jo." she said. "It's no problem." Jo said, waving. Emma waved back and then walked back outside to her car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up that morning, with a throbbing pain in her head. She closed her eyes tightly trying to deal with it. This wasn't the first time this has happened to her. Headaches like this one happened every couple of weeks. A tear fell down Emma's face because the pain was so bad. She managed to make it over to her purse and pulled out a bottle of pain killers. The name _Sue Downy _was who the prescription was issued to, one of Emma's aliases. She took two of the white caplets out of the bottle and went into the bathroom. She grabbed the cup off the side of the sink and filled it with water. She then swallowed both of the pills. There was a knock on the door, which made Emma's head hurt even worse. "Em, you awake?" Dean asked, from outside the room. "I am now." Emma said to herself, propping her elbows on the edge of the sink and holding her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She turned the sink on and filled her hands with water, then splashed it on her face. She grabbed the towel off the towel bar and wiped off her face. Andy had gotten out of his bed and went over to the bathroom. He propped his arm on the door "Mama, you ok?" he asked. "Yeah sweetie I'm fine." Emma said, after she got all of the water off her face she went and answered the door. "What took you so long?" Dean asked, looking at his daughter. "It's early." Emma said, trying to hide the pain her headache was causing her. "I figured we could get a jumpstart on the case." Sam said. "Ok." Emma nodded her, she seemed rather disoriented. "Are you ok?" Sam asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired." Emma faked a yawn so they would believe her. "Oh," Dean said. "Is Andy up yet?" "Yeah," Emma said, looking at Andy who was grabbing clothes out of his bag, going to get changed. Emma let Dean and Sam into the room, Dean took a seat on the bed, and Sam took a seat at the table. Andy came out of the bathroom, "Hey buddy, ready to spend the day together?" Dean asked. Andy went and sat on the bed next to him, and began to put his shoes on. "What are we doing today?" Andy asked, slipping on his left shoe. "I don't know, I was thinking about mini golf." Dean said. "Yay! Mini-golf!" Andy got very enthusiastic. Emma, Dean, and Sam all smiled. "Well me and Andy are going to go ahead and get out of your hair," Dean said, getting up, and picking Andy up off the bed. "See ya later." Dean said, Emma kissed both of them on the cheek "Have fun." Emma said. After Dean and Andy left, Sam and Emma got to work. "You want to go get a bite to eat, then we could head over to the library?" Sam said. "That sounds good to me." Emma said. Her and Sam climbed into her SUV and went to a diner down the road.

"So how is Andy doing?" Sam asked, taking a sip of his water. "He's doing good. He's becoming more of a handful though." Emma chuckled. "You were the same when you were that age." Sam said. "I was probably more rowdy than he is." Emma said with a smile. "That is defiantly true." Sam said. "Hey!" Emma said, throwing a small piece of pancake at her uncle. They both shared a laugh. "So have you talked to Rebecca lately?" Sam asked, cutting his french toast into bite sized pieces. "Um, no, I haven't. She's just been busy with stuff. Why?" Emma said. "I was just wondering, because Dean and I haven't heard much from her since we worked that hunt with her a couple of years back. I didn't know if you had talked to her." Sam said. "So maybe we should get started on this case. You want to head over to the library?" Emma asked, putting her fork on her empty plate. "Yeah." Sam said, he grabbed his coat and him and Emma went out to the car.

"So buddy, how're things with school?" Dean asked, walking with Andy over to a table to eat their ice cream. "Good. We learned about dinosaurs and I got to bring Charlie to school for show and tell." Andy said, setting his green dinosaur in the seat next to him. "What about your mom? How's she been?" Dean asked, picking the sprinkles off his ice cream and popping them into his mouth. While Dean did assume himself to be a manly man he loved the sprinkles on his ice cream, with everything him and Sam knew about each other that was one of the things he was glad his baby brother didn't know. "She's good. She's like a superhero." Andy said, taking a big bite of ice cream. "Yeah, she is." Dean said, giving a smile "Just like you and uncle Sam." Andy finished. "Grandpa?" "Yeah?" Dean replied "Why are there bad things? Why do you and mommy, and uncle Sam hunt them?" he asked. Dean looked into his grandson's innocent eyes and didn't know how to respond "Um, buddy," Dean sighed, still trying to come up with the words. "well the bad things come from a bad place. And they don't want people to be happy. So sometimes...these bad things hurt good people...And me and your mom and your uncle stop those bad things from hurting them." Dean had stopped eating his ice cream at this point and was just sliding his spoon back and forth in the styrofoam cup. "Why don't we go on and play putt-putt?" he said, throwing his ice cream in a trash can. Andy had already finished his and walked over to the trash can and threw his away as well. "You're all super heroes." Andy said, looking up at his grandpa and smiling at him. Dean put his hand on Andy's shoulder and looked down at him and smiled. Then they walked over to the putt-putt course.

Emma and Sam walked through the library and took a seat at a table located in the back of the library. "Where should we start?" Emma asked, flipping through one of the books she had taken off the shelves. "It's your case." Sam said. "Well you've been doing this longer than me. You should be the expert on this stuff." Emma said, smirking at her uncle. "You are defiantly your father's child." Sam said, giving a small laugh. "Why don't I go and talk to the librarian, and you stay here and do some research." Sam said. "Ok." Emma replied. After her uncle had walked away Emma closed her eyes tight, her headache was getting worse than it was this morning. She opened her purse and took a couple pain killers out and dry swallowed them. Trying hard to choke them down. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to control the pain but it wasn't helping, it just kept getting worse. Tears welled up in Emma's eyes once again, but quickly wiped them away when she saw Sam walking back up to the table. "You ok?" Sam asked, taking his seat across from her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a headache." Emma said. Sam gave Emma a look of concern and then figured he would tell her what the librarian had said "Well the librarian was no help. She's apparently new, but get this they fired the old librarian because of suspicion that she had something to do with the deaths." Sam said. "What?" Emma said, trying hard to get the single word out, the headache was getting worse. "Her name was Miriam McRussel. She had worked here for over twenty years. She was the person who found both of the bodies. Which police found odd but had no solid evidence to arrest her on." Sam explained.  
"So they fired her?" Emma said "That's the story." Sam said. "Well looks like we gotta go talk to her. I'll see if I can dig up her address." Emma said. The pain was finally starting to get to Emma and she laid her head on the table. "Em, you ok?" Sam asked, getting out of his seat and kneeling next to Emma's. "Can we just go back to the motel?" Emma said, her voice shaking. "Yeah, yeah. Come on." Sam said, helping Emma to her feet. As they were walking out, neither of them noticed Emma's purse was laying in the chair next to the one she was sitting in.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam took Emma out of the passenger's seat of the car, her arm was draped around his neck and her head was slumped against his shoulder. "Emma, where's your room key?" Sam asked. "In my purse." Emma said, sounding weak. Sam figured her purse was in the car and wasn't going to run back to it to rummage for her room key. He pulled his out of his pocket and took her into his and Dean's room. He set her down on the bed, and then went into the bathroom to get a cool wash cloth. "Emma are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Sam asked, placing the washcloth on Emma's forehead. "Yeah I'm sure." Emma said, rolling over on her side, the washcloth falling off her face. Looking at his niece, worried, Sam got his cell phone out and called Dean.

"Hello." Dean said, answering his phone. "Where are you?" Sam asked. "We're at the putt-putt course. Why, is something wrong?" "I don't know. Emma won't tell me." Sam said. "She's ok isn't she?" Dean asked, walking away from Andy so he wouldn't hear the conversation. "I don't know. We were at the library and she said her head hurt and then she told me to bring her back to the motel." Sam said. "Me and Andy will be there in a minute." Dean said. Emma overheard and motioned her hand in front of Sam to give her the phone. "No dad, you and Andy stay there. I'll be fine." "Emma-" "I'm with Uncle Sam. I'll be fine. Just keep playing with Andy. I don't want him to worry." Dean sighed and said "Ok." "Thanks." Emma said, she handed the phone back to her uncle, then dropped her head onto a pillow, weak from talking even for that little while. "Sam, call me if she gets any worse ok?" Dean said. "I will." Sam replied, then hung up the phone. Andy walked up to Dean "Grandpa. Grandpa?". Dean looked down at him "What?" he asked. "It's your turn." Andy said. "Oh, ok." Dean said, he ran his hand down his face and him and Andy walked over to the hole and continued to play.

"Oh God." Emma said, burying her face in the pillow. Sam looked helpless, he had no idea how to help her "Is there anything I can do, Em?". "Not right now uncle Sam." Emma said, her voice getting quieter. "Ok." Sam said. Emma closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but it wasn't working. Sam took a seat next to her on the bed, and put his hand on her back trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok Em." he said. Emma was quiet for a few minutes, then raised her head up and looked at her uncle. Her hair sticking to her face because of the cold sweat that started when the headache did. "Maybe you could work on the case. I'd hate to lose this time that we were using for research." Emma said, her eyes half closed, and she looked very pale. "Ok." Sam said, he rubbed Emma's back one more time then went and grabbed the laptop out of the SUV.

"I win! I win!" Andy said, jumping up and down on the 18th hole in joy. "Yeah yeah yeah buddy you won." Dean said, walking up to him chuckling. "I let you win." Dean finished. "No you didn't." Andy said mockingly. "Oh really? You're so smart, then prove it." Dean said folding his arms. "I know, because you made that angry face you get when Uncle Sam is right." "What angry face?" "This one." Andy pouts his lips and crosses his arms mocking Dean. "Its called acting kiddo." Dean said walking to his car. "Yeah, but you also said that other thing too" "What other thing?" Dean asked confused. "Son of a b-" Dean quickly put his hand over Andy's mouth. "Hey! What has your mother told you about swearing?" "But you say it all the time." "That's different." "Is not." "Is too." "Is not." "Is too." "Is not" "Is-Alright that's enough. I can't believe I've stooped to this level." Dean said to himself. "Get in the car cheater." Dean told Andy, jokingly. As Andy climbed in he says "Is not!" "It is too!" Dean gets in the car. "I'm gonna tell mommy on you." Dean chuckled as he put the keys into the ignition. "No, you're not." "I will too." "Yeah. Sure whatever you say Andy." "Yes I will." Dean looked at Andy's serious face and folded arms. "You wouldn't." Andy sat silently. "Come on, Andy. You can't do that to me. You're mother will kill me if she hears you say that." Andy faced the front window, still not talking. "Fine. You didn't cheat. Happy?" Dean said. Andy nodded his head and smiled a very toothy smile.

It had been a couple of hours since Sam had called Dean and Emma was still in pain. He looked over at Emma, who was trying to pretend she was asleep. "Em, you need anything?" he asked. "Um, yeah, my purse." she said, turning her face slightly off the pillow, too weak to lift her head. Tear stains covering a large portion of the pillow. "Ok? Why?" he asked, looking confused. "I have some medicine in there. Can you just please get it." Emma said. "Ok." Sam said, he then went outside to the SUV.

Sam was rummaging through the SUV, looking for Emma's purse but he couldn't find it. He went back into the motel room. "Em, is your purse in here?" Sam asked, looking around the room. "I didn't bring it in, did you?" Emma asked, rolling over, trying to get up and look around for her purse. "Em, I don't see it." Sam said. "It has to be here somewhere." Emma said, getting worried. "Did you grab it when we left the library?" Sam asked. "I thought you did." Emma said. "No. I didn't. Are you sure you didn't grab it?" Sam asked, still scanning the room. "The only thing I grabbed was my head." Emma said stuttering in pain. "Then it must still be at the library." Sam said, rubbing the back of his head, still trying to figure it out. "Is that medicine like Ibuprofen? I can run up to that mini-mart and get you some." Sam said. "No, I have some prescription medicine in there, it's the only thing that helps." Emma said. "You have prescription painkillers?" Sam asked, understanding why, but worried because the pain was bad enough that she needed them. "Yeah. Like I said, they're the only things that help." Emma said. "I'll call Dean, him and Andy should be finished w/ putt-putt by now, they can run to the library and get your purse." Sam said, getting out his phone and calling Dean.

"Hello." Dean said, answering his phone. "Hey Dean." Sam said. "How is she?" Dean asked. "About the same. Listen we think Emma left her purse at the library when we left, do you think you could run by and get it? Emma has some medicine in there that could help with her headache." Sam explained. "Ok, I'm on my way." Dean said, then hung up the phone. "Buddy, we gotta make a pit stop at the library to get your mom's purse." Dean looked into the backseat at Andy sitting in his car seat. "Ok." Andy nodded.

Dean and Andy walked into the library, Dean was carrying Andy in his arms as he walked up to the front desk. "Um excuse me, did you find a red purse anywhere around here? My daughter seemed to have left her's here." he asked. "Actually we did find a purse on the floor about an hour ago." the woman pulled Emma's red berkin purse out from behind the counter "This is?" she asked. "Yes it is. Thank-you." Dean said. "No problem." the woman smiled. Dean and Andy smiled back then turned around and walked away. The woman kept sight of them, then her eyes turned a glassy black and she smiled maliciously.

Dean and Andy got back to the motel a few minutes later. "Mommy! Grandpa and I had so much fun today! You should have come with us! It was really fun!" Andy said, making a diving leap onto Emma's bed. Emma groaned in pain "Sweetie mommy's head hurts. Can you tone it down a bit?" Emma said, putting her hand on her head. "But Mommy! I won!" Andy continued to belt out. Emma grabbed her head and covered her ears. "Uncle Sam? Little help here?" Emma said, her voice low and soft trying not to talk much. Sam walked over to the bed and pulled Andy off of it. "What's wrong?" Andy asked. Neither Sam or Dean knew how to explain what was going on. "Um, you beat me at putt-putt that's what's wrong. I had a bet going with your Uncle Sam that I would beat you. Now he gets to drive my car for a week thanks to you." Dean said, placing his hand on top of Andy's head. Andy just giggled. "Dad, did you get my purse?" Emma asked. "Oh yeah." Dean had forgotten he was holding Emma's purse. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Emma, handing her her purse. "Thanks." Emma said, opening up her purse, rummaging for her bottle of pain medicine. She started to get more frantic in looking for it "What's wrong?" Dean asked. "They're not in here." she said, dumping her purse upside down on the bed. "My key to my room is gone too." she said, Emma opened up her wallet and all of her money was in there. "That's odd." Sam said. The talking and stress from not being able to find her medication was getting to Emma, and she screamed out in pain. "Ahh!" she grabbed her head and fell to the floor. "Emma!" Dean jumped down onto the floor next to her, Sam did so as well. Tears fell down Emma's cheeks. "Sam call 911." Dean said. "No, dad. I don't want Andy to have to sit in a emergency room. I'm fine really." Emma said, her voice was weak. Sam had hit the off button on the phone, not sure if he should call. "Emma your in pain, I'm not just going to sit around and watch you get hurt. Sam call 911!" Dean snapped at his brother. Sam dialed once more on his phone this time a 911 dispatcher answered. "911, what is your emergency?"


	4. Chapter 4

"We can't find any cause of you headaches Ms. Downy." Emma's doctor told her. Her headache had subsided for now. "What does that mean? There has to be something causing it." Dean asked. "We did a full cat scan of her brain. We didn't find anything." the doctor said. "So what do you think could be causing it?" Sam asked. "I'm not sure, it could just be severe migraines brought on by stress. Although I would like to keep you her over night for observation." he said. "I'm not staying here, doc. My son isn't going to spend the night here." Emma said, Andy was sitting on the end of her bed "Mama, I'll be fine.". "That's sweet baby, but I don't even need to be here." Emma shot a look at her father, a little mad that he insisted she come to the hospital. The doctor caught sight of the look and said "Your father was right to want you to come to the hospital. With the pain you described, it could have been something very serious.". "Exactly, 'could have been'." Emma said. "Ms. Downy, we can't hold you here against your will but I think it would be in your best interest if you stayed." the doctor tried to persuade her. "Come on, just stay here for the night." Sam said, putting his hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'll let you three talk, I'll have a nurse come and check on Sue in about an hour." he said, then walked out of Emma's hospital room. "Guys can we just leave?" Emma asked. "No, not until we're sure your fine Em." Sam said. "I am fine." Emma stated. Dean sighed "Just stay here the night. Please.". Emma rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine. But the second it's tomorrow, I'm outta here.".

Emma had fallen asleep, and Dean was sitting at her bedside. Sam had taken Andy back to the motel, Emma didn't want him to spend the night at the hospital. Emma opened her eyes to see the tv on. She looked over to see Dean asleep in his chair. Emma sat up in her bed and reached for her prescription that was on the side table. Her doctor had re-filled it. She opened up the bottle and took two because she felt a headache coming on. She laid her head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Emma woke up in the hospital. Dean and Sam walked into the room, Dean was carrying Andy in his arms. "Mama! You feeling better?" Andy asked, jumping onto Emma's bed. "Yeah, baby, I am." Emma smiled, as Andy crawled into her arms. "We talked to the doctor and he said you could go home." Sam said. "That's great. So when can I get out of here?" Emma asked, sitting farther up in the bed. "You're not Em." Dean said. "What do you mean?" Emma asked. "Good question." Sam said, stepping forward towards her, his eyes turning a glassy black. Dean's and Andy's eyes turned black too and they all started to move in closer towards her.

Emma was rolling around in her bed, Dean grabbed her to stop her from moving and woke her up. "What's wrong?" Dean asked. Emma could barely see him it was so dark in the room. "What time is it?" Emma asked, putting her hand her forehead wiping her hair out of her face. "It's like three in the morning." Dean said. "Where's uncle Sam? And Andy?" Emma asked. "They're at the motel. You saw them before they left." Dean said. Emma sat there for a minute, thinking about the nightmare she just had. "Emma, you ok?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said. "Yeah. Um, can we just get out of here? Go back to the motel?" Emma asked. "Em, just wait it out until morning. Ok then we can go back to the motel." Dean said. "No, dad, can we just please get out of here? Please?" Emma asked. Dean looked at Emma's face, and saw how scared she was "Ok." he said. Emma gave a sigh of relief and laid her head back against her pillow.

"So what is this book we're looking for?" Dean asked Sam as they looked through the historic books section of the library. "Here it is." Sam said, looking at the book that was protected by a glass case. The cover and some of the pages were stained with blood. "While you and Em were at the hospital I was doing research and found who was killed at the library. Their names were John Anderson and Kelly Turnage." Sam explained. "Who was he murdered by?" Dean asked. "By his wife, who found them...well...together." Sam said. "They found this book next to their bodies, covered in blood." "Nothing like a woman scorned. What happened to the wife?" Dean asked. "No one knows. She just disappeared." Sam said. Dean and Sam looked up from the case and saw two men picking up one of the cases and carrying it out of the room. "What's going on?" Sam said. Him and Dean walked over to the manager who seemed to be directing the removal. "Excuse me, but what's going on?" Dean asked. "We're remodling the library. We started upstairs now we're moving down here." the manager said. Dean and Sam gave each other a look "Thanks." Dean said, then him and Sam left the library. "Re-modeling on the library could be what stirred up the spirit." Dean said. "Well, we're going to have to go the graveyard where they're buried and go ahead and it. Make sure it doesn't hurt anybody else. The more these remodels go on the worse it'll get." Sam said. "What about Emma? You think it's ok to leave her alone fo that long?". "She should be fine for a couple of hours, and she has our cell numbers just in case something happens." Dean said. "The 'something' is what i'm worried about." Sam said. "Me too." Deam finished.

"Em, we'll be back in a couple of hours ok." Dean said, throwing his jacket on. "Just call us if you need anything, ok." Sam said. Emma nodded. "Emma, i'm serious call us if anything happens." Sam said. "I will." Emma said. Dean knelt down in front of Andy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy, if your mom starts to have one of her headaches again you call us. Your mom doesn't want us to worry about her so I don't think she would call if something happened." Dean said. Andy nodded and grinned. "Thanks." Dean said, then stood back up. "Come on Sammy." Dean said. "You'd think that since we're older that you'd stop calling me that." Sam said. "Yeah, you'd think so." Dean smirked. Emma gave a chuckle. Then Sam and Dean walked out the door.

"Thanks for the help guys." Emma said, hugging Dean and then Sam. "You know that we're just a phone call away if you need us." Sam said. "I know." Emma replied. Dean slammed the trunk on the impala shut after him and Sam had put there bags in it. "Sweetie you want to come say goodbye to your grandpa and uncle?" Emma asked, looking at Andy who was standing next to Emma's SUV. "Andrew?" Emma said, trying to get him to walk over to her. All three of them looked at Andrew, who seemed to have a blank stare on his face, looking at something he just couldn't tear away from. "Baby, you ok?" Emma asked walking over to him and picking him up. "I'm fine mommy." Andy looked Emma in the eyes, and his eyes turned a glassy black. He jumped out of Emma's arms and looked at the three of them. "I'm just fine mommy." after Andy said that he threw Dean, Sam, and Emma across the parking lot.

Sam awoke in a cold sweat "What the hell?" he said to himself. He looked over at the clock and it read 2:47 am. Him and Dean had made it back to the motel just three hours earlier. He laid his head back down on the pillow and laid there, eyes wide open, thinking about the nightmare he just had. He wondered if it was a vision, but he hadn't had one in twenty years. He sighed and rolled over on his side and tried to go back to sleep.

That morning, Sam finally got out of bed at 6:00. He didn't get much sleep after his nightmare. Dean had told him about the nightmare Emma had had in the hospital, and he knew something strange had to be happening. He walked over to the coffee machine and took the pot over to the sink to fill it up to make some coffee. As the pot filled up he splashed some of the cold water onto his face. After putting the coffee on he took a seat at the table and opened his laptop. Trying to look up some explination for his nightmare.

Dean woke up about an hour later, the smell of coffee drifting through the motel room. He looked over and saw Sam, standing at the counter with a coffee cup in his hand. "Rough night?" Dean asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Sam asked, yawning and then taking a sip of coffee. "Because you look like hell." Dean smirked, fixing himself a cup of coffee "What happened?". "I just had this really weird nightmare." Sam said. "You've been ahving them too?" Dean asked. "What do you mean?" Sam asked, taking another sip of coffee. "Nightmares about Andy. Him tunrning into a demon?" Deam said. "Exactly. This is weird." Sam said, just as he said that there was a knock on their door. Assuming it was Emma, Dean opened the door. But to his surprise it wasn't Emma. "Hi Dean." a tall brunette girl was standing at their door. "Rebecca?" Dean said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Dean. Hey Sam." she waved to Sam who was still standing at the counter. "What are you doing here? Did Emma call you?" Dean asked. "No, actually. I figured that since it had been such a long time since I had seen Em and Andy that I would drop by." Rebecca explained. "How'd you know we were here?" Sam asked. "I talked to Jo earlier this week, she said Em was working a hunt up here." Rebecca said. "Well, Emma and Andy are still asleep..." a knock on the door interrupted Dean "or not." he said. He went and answered the door and Emma was standing there, she walked into the room "I was thinking that me and Andy would head out today.". Emma looked up at Rebecca and was speechless. "Emma! It's so good to finally see you!" Rebecca ran up to Emma and gave her a hug. Emma was still awe struck, but not in a good way. "What's wrong Emma?" Sam asked. "I need to talk to you two." Emma said to Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam gave her a weird look and then followed Emma outside.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. "That's not Rebecca." Emma said. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "It's a long story. But all I can tell you is that is not her. Trust me." Emma said, she was hiding something, but Dean and Sam weren't quite sure what. Rebecca walked outside and stood next to Emma "I was thinking I could take Andy to breakfast? I haven't seen him in over a year Em. I could watch him for a couple of hours and you could get some rest, you're looking kind of ill." Rebecca looked at Emma's pale face. Another headache was starting to overcome Emma "You're not going anywhere near my son." she said. "Emma. Are you feeling ok?" Dean asked. "It's just Rebecca, you're best friend." Sam said. "You don't understand! That's not her!" Emma said, trying to convince Dean and Sam she wasn't lying. "I don't feel so good." she said. She became even more pale and disoriented and fainted, Sam managed to catch her as she fell.

"You think the doctors missed something?" Dean asked, him and Sam were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. "I'm sure she'll be fine Dean. What do you think all of that stuff with Rebecca was about?" Sam asked. "I'm not sure. Emma seemed pretty out of it, i'm not even sure she knew what she was saying." Dean explained. Emma's doctor walked out and came up to Dean and Sam. "How is she doc?" Dean asked. "She seemed to suffer from a temporary psychosis. From what you said with her not recognizing her best friend, we performed a cat scan on her brain and we didn't find anything. I'm not really sure at this point on what could be causing this." he explained. "Is she going to be ok?" Sam asked. "It's hard to tell at this point. I do want to recommend her to a psychotrist and put her on a stonger medication for her headaches than I prescribed before." the doctor was writing down a prescription on a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "Can we see her now?" he asked. "Yes, but I should caution you about bringing up her friend. You said she didn't want her son to be left alone with her so bringing that up might stir the headaches up again or the dizzy spell she had before." he told Dean and Sam. "Of course." Sam said. "Thanks doc." Dean said then they made their way to Emma's room.

Dean and Sam walked into Emma's room. She was resting and neither of them was about to wake her up. "You think this is about Chris?" Sam asked. "Maybe? I don't know. If it is I understand but I thought she had delt with it." Dean said, rubbing his hand down his face then getting up and walking over the window and propping his forearm on the edge of it. "You think it's Andy?" Sam said. "What do you mean?" "Stress of being a parent. I don't know about you but I thought it was hard." Sam said. "I wouldn't know what it's like all that well would I?" Dean said. "That's not what I meant and you know." Sam said. "I don't really want to get into this right now, let's just focus on Emma. Hope she gets better." Dean looked down at Emma's sleeping face and saw how peaceful she looked, her face catching the light coming in through the window. He sighed and looked back out the window, trying to make sense of all of it.

Emma woke up in the middle of the night, she looked around but could barely see anything in the dark hospital room. She wasn't even sure where she was, she could see a vauge shadow on both sides of her bed, she could only assume one was her father and the other her uncle. _Where's Andy?_ she thought. She felt around on the bed to see if he was anywhere on it, asleep, but she didn't feel anything. She began to get worried, she sat up in her bed and felt around on the nightstand until she was able to find a lamp and turn it on. She looked in the chairs and saw Dean in one and Sam in the other. "Dad, Uncle Sam, wake up!" Emma said to them, they woke up in a fog. Squinting at the light of the lamp. "Emma? You ok?" Dean asked, realizing she was awake. "Yeah i'm fine. Where's Andy??" she snapped, wanting to know where he son is. "He's with Rebecca." Sam said. "What?" she said, almost put off by the answer "I told you not to leave him with her!". "We were worried about you, we figured he'd be better off with Rebecca than hanging out in the hospital." Dean explained. "I can't beleive you two." Emma said, she was beginning to unhook herself from the machines she was attached to. "What are you doing?" Sam asked "I'm going to get my son." Emma said, she grabbed her clothes off the table that was across from her bed and started to get dressed. "Emma get back in the bed, Andy is safe! What is wrong with you?" Sam asked, trying to get her to stop. "There's nothing wrong with me, he's not safe with her!" "Why?!" Sam asked "Because Rebecca's been dead for over a year!" Emma said. Dean and Sam looked at her, confused, but didn't think she would make up something like that. "Alright, go ahead and get dressed we'll take you back to the motel." Dean said. Emma gave him a thank-full look, glad that they didn't think she was insane. She hurried to get dressed and all of them left the hospital and went to the motel.

"So do you want to explain how exactly Rebecca died?" Dean asked, Emma, who was sitting in the back seat of the impala. "It's a long story dad." Emma said, staring out the window. "Well it's a fifteen minute drive, we have time." Dean said. "Not enough." Emma said, her eyes still fixed on the window. Dean and Sam didn't know what to say. "Em, you have to talk to us about it." Sam said, trying to get some information out of her. "No I don't, uncle Sam." Emma turned her head from the window and a cold glare fixed on him, then she turned back around and began looking out the window again. Sam just sighed and turned around as well.

They parked the impala in the motel parking lot and made their way over to Dean and Sam's room. They drew their guns and went up to the window, they looked through and saw Andy asleep on the bed and Rebecca at the table, reading a book. Dean opened the door and drew his gun "Hands in the air!" Dean yelled pointing his gun at her. "I take it you know i'm not Rebecca?" she said, not even lifting her head from her book. Dean, Sam, and Emma all looked confused. Her eyes when stone black and the three of them were thrown into the wall and pinned there. "Having fun?" she said sarcastically. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Dean smirked. "Who are you?" Sam asked. "Just call me Jen." she smirked. "Ok, Jen, why are you possessing Rebecca?" Dean asked. "Well, I had to get to Andy some how right? You see I knew that Emma wouldn't have told you about Rebecca. She was too ashamed of how she died. Isn't that right Em?" Jen smirked, and locked eyes with Emma, who turned her head down but Jen forced her to move her head back up. "Now, why am I not suprised that you didn't tell them? If you don't mind, I think i'm gonna tell them, that ok?" Jen said. Emma was bracing herself for how Dean and Sam were going to react to finding out what really happened to Rebecca. "Didn't think so. Anyway, you see what happened was Becca had become this nasty little thing called a werewolf. And Em here had no choice but to shoot her right in the heart." Jen's voice was very apathetic and condesending towards Emma, who was on the brink of tears. "Em, why wouldn't you have told us that?" Dean asked. "If you had had to kill your best friend would you really be telling people about it?" Emma looked at her father, tears were now falling down her cheeks. Dean sighed as he looked into Emma's eyes, she quickly looked away once she realized how he was looking at her. "Aww Emma, you had no choice but to kill her. She was going to kill you first if you did nothing. Although i'm pretty sure a good friend wouldn't have killed her. Even when you have nothing to live for, you still shouldn't of let that happen. And don't use your son as an excuse, it's not like he actually needs you. It's just little Emma Winchester being selfish." Jen said. "Shutup! I had no choice!" "There's always a choice Emma! Don't lie to yourself, you had achoice in killing her and you chose to do what you wanted to do. You didn't even try to find a way to save her did you!?" "Alright thats enough!" Dean snapped. "Not nearly." Jen smirked, her eyes went black and she bagan to hurt Dean "Ahhh!!" he screamed out in pain. "Now are you going to be quiet now?". She stopped hurting him and his head fell he was trying to catch his breath. "Dean you ok?" Sam asked. "I'm fine." he said, weakly.

"Momma? What's going on?" Andy rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. He looked around and saw Emma, Dean, and Sam pinned to the walls and Rebecca standing across from them. "Nothing's going on baby, go back to sleep." Emma said, looking at him. "Yeah, Andy, sweetie. Go back to sleep." Jen raised her hand and Andy softly laid back down onto the bed. "What did you do to him?!" Dean asked. "Just put him down for a nap. Little boys need their sleep. He should wake up in a few hours...days at the most." Jen said "And besides, you wouldn't want him to hear this." "Hear what?" Sam asked. "I don't know, why don't you ask your niece over there who is just bubbling with secrets. Go on Em, tell them about how your son is the next anti-christ." Jen said. "I'm trying to save him." Emma said, just loud enough for them to hear. "Trying to save him? You're no where near close to saving him. Although he can't be saved anyway, he is the demon son as he's meant to be. So should I take this one too Em?" Jen asked. Emma didn't answer, she just looked away. "Well, you're grandson here, is the Yellow-Eyed demon's son. Which means he is the one that has to take over the demon army when he gets old enough." Jen explained. "And how old would that be?" Sam asked. "23" Jen answered "I was coming here to get him, to train him to take over the army.". "You're not getting him." Emma said, after a few minutes of silence "He's not going to be the leader for your army.". "That's what you think." Jen's eyes went black and looked directly at Emma, she gave and evil smile and then Emma yelled out in pain. Suddenly the door burst open and a blonde girl was standing there a knife in her hand. This broke Jen's attention on Dean, Sam, and Emma and they fell to the ground. Sam went over to Emma, blood was coming out of her nose. "You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." Emma said "Dad you ok?" she asked. "I'm good." he replied. "I was wondering when you were gonna show Ruby." Jen smirked, eyeing Ruby's knife then looked back up at her. "Stupid move on your part." Jen lifted her hand and threw Ruby against the wall, the knife fell just a few feet away. Dean grabbed a flask of holy water from the nightstand and quickly threw it onto Jen. She screamed and steam started to rise from her body. This gave Ruby enough time to grab her knife and stab Jen in the chest. Jen fell the floor with a yelolow light illuminating from her wound. Ruby looked up at Dean, Sam, and Emma, who all seemed confused as to why she was there. "What?" she said.


End file.
